Golf bags fall into two basic types that are designed on correspondingly different principles.
First is the lightweight bag, meant to be transported in hand or over the shoulder principally by a walking golfer. A principal design objective is to offer a bag that adds as little as possible to the weight of the barest essentials: a single sleeve for clubs, and usually a pocket for balls, tees, scorecard and pencil. Often the clubs are merely jumbled together with, at most, a crossbar at the bag mouth to separate the woods from the irons.
Second is the full service bag for the professional golfer, the travelling golfer and the golfer who principally uses a caddy or cart to transport it. Here, weight is less a consideration, expense is less a consideration and having everything at hand that the golfer may need or want is much more important.
Golfers who travel with their equipment by plane a lot are a special consideration, for they require a bag which can be subjected to rough treatment by baggage handlers that can be expected occasionally under the circumstances. Accordingly, some professional golfers heretofore have required a separate travelling case for completely enclosing their bag for off-the-course transport.
Further, no bag heretofore available has provided all the comforts a serious golfer could imagine.